Episode 253 (Manga)
Synopsis The group is surprised to hear that Farnese will not accompany them to Skellig. Serpico hands a sealed letter to Isidro, saying that it will guarantee the group passage on any ship so long as they present it to the captain. Serpico then turns to Schierke and returns the enhanced items that she gifted them: the sylph cloak and sword, and the silver surcoat and dagger. Then, speaking formally, he thanks the group for safely returning Farnese to the Vandimion Family and says that the Vandimion Bank will cover any expenses they may incur during their stay in Vritannis. Serpico turns to leave. Schierke calls after him, but is silenced by Guts, who has gotten up and wants to speak. He asks why Farnese and Serpico won't be accompanying the rest of the group to Skellig, but Serpico refuses to answer. Guts then tells Serpico that he wished to fight him again, but Serpico claims that this, which was once also motivation for him to stay around Guts, holds no weight for him anymore. With that, Serpico leaves. Isidro is at a loss for what to do, and Schierke discovers that thought transference with Farnese is impossible because the latter has untied the lock of hair given to her by Schierke from her finger. Isidro dismisses Farnese and Serpico's confusing behavior as characteristic of aristocrats, but Schierke, who briefly touched Serpico as he returned the magical items, saw visions of Farnese's sad face and Serpico's complex opinion of the entire situation. Though he is not normally the one to pry into people's personal lives, Guts cannot help but feel suspicious at the circumstances of Farnese and Serpico's leaving the group. Devising a plan, he asks the elves Puck and Ivalera to follow Serpico back to the Vandimion estate, stealthily investigate the mansion, and report back to him. The elves successfully manage to sneak into the mansion. As they explore it, they come across Farnese, who they can hardly recognize due to her being dressed in a noble's clothing, but they remain hidden from her view. The elves watch as she steps into the Vandimion estate's greenhouse, where Magnifico meets her. He thanks his sister for accepting the request he'd proposed earlier, then ushers in an old friend of his: Roderick of Schtauffen. As Roderick kisses Farnese's hand courteously, Magnifico explains to Farnese that Roderick is her new fiancé. What's more, Roderick is also third in line for the throne of Ys and is currently a captain in the Ysian Navy. Farnese and Roderick already seem smitten with each other. Magnifico points out the abundance of roses in the greenhouse, saying that they are all a gift from Roderick to Farnese. Roderick says that roses are to flowers as highest-ranking women are to nobility, and says that they make Farnese, to whom Roderick compares a white lily, stand out. Having seen enough, Ivalera angrily drags Puck from the mansion to report their findings. As they fly away, they are spotted by Serpico. Back in the canteen's bedroom, the elves report what they've seen. Schierke and Isidro come to the conclusion that Farnese is staying behind because of how attracted she is to Roderick, but Schierke finds that this doesn't fit with the fact that Farnese had a genuine desire to learn magic. What's more, Casca is very attached to Farnese, and the latter would not simply leave the former behind on a whim. Only Guts has deduced the true reason that Farnese isn't able to come with them, and tells it to the two children: Farnese brokered a trade. In exchange for a ship for her friends, she became engaged to Roderick. While Isidro and Schierke come to realize how perfectly this fits with Farnese's behavior, Guts is still suspicious. He thinks to himself that he doesn't truly believe that getting engaged in exchange for a ship was Farnese's decision. Casca is playing with the sealed letter brought by Serpico, but accidentally drops it into the fireplace, where it burns. Guts takes it as an omen: the trip to Skellig won't be worth it if Farnese (Casca's babysitter) and Serpico (the group's chef) do not join them. Characters in Order of Appearance